


the love you're given

by cosmophilic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read, but do I regret it? kinda, markson is kinda living, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmophilic/pseuds/cosmophilic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson only wants to feel loved but he's doesn't realized he's been loved all along</p>
            </blockquote>





	the love you're given

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sad mess full of feelings. not edited cause I love being a Mess. we will be back to our scheduled markjae program by next week.
> 
> for amaira who's 5'3 of that teen angst. you /do/ need more.

  
_"Remember this: those who give you life may take it back, and in the taking take more from you than they gave"_  


there were not many people mark tuan would let his impenetrable walls down for. in fact, there was only one. it took forever for it to be that way but he wouldn’t trade jackson for the entire world.

when he first met jackson wang, he immediately thought he was someone that nobody wasn’t worthy of, not even himself. jackson was everybody in the entire world’s best friend. it seemed jackson had his arms wide open at all times, ready to engulf anyone in them. he wore his heart on his sleeve, always ready to be ripped off by any passerby. in the short while mark had come to know jackson, the younger never _stopped._ he ran on and on for hours on end with full energy. he was always moving, always traveling, always meeting someone new, always doing _something_. jackson wang was a puzzle that he felt he’d never solve.

it took mark a long while to realize exactly why jackson held his arms open wide and let everyone in, or why he always seemed to be on the move, or why he wore his heart on his sleeve so willingly. it wasn’t that jackson wasn’t afraid of being hurt, it was the hurt that he ran from.

at the core of everything, jackson wang was broken beyond repair and on a rooftop in the middle of seoul, jackson tells mark just as much.

he tells him that the more people that he lets in, the closer he feels to being loved _._ he tells him that movement is what keeps him sane, the more he runs from the pain the farther and farther he gets from having to face it. he tells him of the many nights he spent crying in hotel rooms when the loneliness crept out of the shadows. he tells him he’s _tired_ and just wants to _go home_. he tells him he’s not even sure where home is anymore.

mark knew jackson was a lover, never a fighter. what he didn’t know was that cared so much but was almost never cared for. or that he put so much of himself into others that in the end, they took more of him than what they had given. it had gotten to the point where he couldn’t understand why anyone would think to care of him.

mark’s heart bled for jackson. he couldn’t understand as to why someone like him didn’t feel the love that he was given. the love mark had for him was so overwhelming, not even words could describe it. and it wasn’t just mark. in the grande scheme of things that were jackson wang, who was mark? he was just a small moon in jackson’s galaxy of beautifully rung planets and shining stars. but despite all of that, jackson’s light still managed to reach him. his love engulfed him in a warmth beyond compare to any sun and all he wanted was for jackson to know that. 

mark holds jackson for what seems like hours. they’re in their own bubble, the sweet soundsof seoul fade and it’s as if someone put the entire city on pause just for them. mark takes the moment to turn to jackson and lean in for a kiss. when they part, mark tells him _he’s always got a home with him_.

it’s not like in the movies, where the pain instantly goes away and the tears stop. it’s _years_ worth of silent pain coming to light, and mark understands this. they both leave many things unsaid but with jackson’s hand intertwined with his, mark knows they have more than enough time.

 


End file.
